


This Is The End

by K1tt



Category: Original Work, not from a fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Hospitalization, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Werewolf Characters - Freeform, Profanity, Romance, Slow Burn Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Werewolves, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1tt/pseuds/K1tt
Summary: It started with a nightmare. One Mason felt was all too real. His best friend, Leo, might be in danger but what he doesn't know, is that his best friend is hiding something. Something that he's kept from Mason since first grade and Leo's brother, Lucas, is determined to let Mason know whether Leo likes it or not.
Kudos: 3





	1. This Can't Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publish on here. I hope y'all enjoy it! I would really appreciate feedback too so I can improve. Thank y'all so much!

“Come on! Say something! Anything!” Tears stung his eyes and began to trickle down his cheeks.  
“Please…” He begged in a quiet whisper. “I can’t do this without you….” The tears came in a steady stream now and he buried his face in his hands. He sat on his knees in the pool of crimson liquid that flowed heavily from his best friend. He shook his head and placed his hands on Leo’s chest, grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt. He let out a sob as he took in the broken body before him. His best friend’s face blurred as more tears welled in his eyes. Letting out another cry, he hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut, not being able to look at the mangled mess of his best friend any longer. The image was burned into his brain forever. The several gaping gashes that littered Leo’s abdomen. The large chunk missing from his throat where his esophagus should have been. His beautiful blue eyes now empty and devoid of life. Like glass marbles frozen in time. Mason tried to ignore the feeling of the blood seeping into his jeans but the warmth of it only made him sob harder. His entire world had come crashing down around him. All he could feel was the giant hole in his chest where Leo used to be. The pain overwhelmed him and he felt like he was suffocating. Drowning in the murky depths of the vast ocean with no one to save him. And he had finally gone under. Lost to the heavy waves of sorrow and a heartbreak so deep it pierced his soul. More tears spilled down his cheeks as he lifted his head to the sky and screamed as loud as he could. He screamed until his throat was raw and nothing more could come out. Until there were no more tears to shed and nothing else to feel except the emptiness. The dark void that swallowed him whole. Mason felt entirely numb as he slipped his hand into Leo’s. It was cool. He stayed next to his best friend, unwilling to leave his side even though deep down he knew he wasn’t coming back. 

“Mason, time to get up! You’re going to be late for your classes!” Maggie jumped on her brother and shook his shoulders. When he didn’t move, she let out an exasperated sigh. She climbed off of his bed and poked him in the side. “Mason! Wake up!”  


Mason’s eyes shot open and he sat up immediately. He was breathing heavily and several tears slipped down his cheeks. He glanced around, his mind not quite registering where he was yet.  


Maggie stared at her older brother with wide eyes, “Mason?” She climbed into his lap and wiped at his tears. “What’s wrong?”  


He looked at Maggie and swatted her hand away. He scrubbed at his cheeks with both hands as his mind processed where he was. “Oh...nothing.” He rubbed his eyes. “Bad dream. That’s all.”  


His sister cocked her head at him and worry filled her eyes, “Are you sure? You were ....” Mason cut her off, “I’m fine, Maggie.” He offered her a small smile in hopes that she would drop it. “I promise.”  


Maggie hesitated before she nodded her head and climbed off of the bed. “Mamma made breakfast.” She spun around and shot out of his bedroom.  


Mason let out a heavy breath as he fell back onto his pillows. His nightmare had felt so real. It was like Leo had actually died.  


The image of his best friend’s mangled body flashed through his mind, replaying the nightmare like some sick movie scene. Nausea churned his stomach and began to climb its way up his throat. He threw his covers aside and stood up quickly, bolting to the small bathroom that connected to his bedroom. He wrenched open the toilet lid just in time and vomited into the clear water swirling inside.  


Mason grabbed the hand towel that hung next to the sink and wiped at his mouth once he was done. He closed the lid, flushing down all of the vomit and sat on top of it. His entire body trembled as the nausea rolled through his stomach again. The realistic edge that his horrible dream had was wreaking havoc on, not only his stomach, but the rest of his body too. He swallowed down the urge to vomit again and stood up, turning on the faucet. He splashed the cool water on his face, hoping it would help ease his belly.  


He lifted his gaze to the reflection in the mirror. He scanned over the person who stared back at him. His naturally tan skin tone was a couple of shades paler than normal and made his hazel eyes fringed with long lashes seem more vivid than usual. The sudden paleness of his skin made his arched eyebrows stand out. Sharp cheekbones, a button nose and full lips added to his angled features as he ran his fingers through his short and messy brown locks.  


The sudden realization hit him like a sack of bricks. He had classes today. Shit. He hurried out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. He glanced down at his clothes. He was still in his pajamas. Groaning, he moved to his closet and began plucking clothes off of the hangers. He had chosen light blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. He stripped out of his night clothes and pulled on his jeans. His shaking hands made it difficult for him to button them fully. He frowned and proceeded to pull on his t-shirt. He yanked his favorite black hoodie off of his desk chair and bolted from his room.  


He skipped down the stairs and went stumbling into the kitchen, the aroma of the various breakfast foods filling his nostrils. He went to grab a piece of toast when the nausea hit him again. He paused for a moment and stared hard at the wood floor.  


“Mason? Are you okay, honey?” His mother’s concerned voice filled his ears but he dared not to look up. At that moment, the world started to spin and his mind swam with the images of Leo’s dead body. He swayed lightly and his legs, suddenly too weak to stand, gave out from underneath him. Mason went crashing to the floor on his hands and knees. Before he could stop it, vomit poured from his mouth and formed a messy puddle on the floor.  


“Oh! Maggie, hurry! Get your brother some water.” His mother bent down next to him and rested a hand on his back, rubbing gently in a circle. She pressed her other hand to his forehead, testing for unnatural warmth. “No fever. That’s a good sign.”  


Maggie rushed over with a cup of water and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She handed it to Mason and turned her attention elsewhere. Away from the vomit.  


Mason glanced up at his sister as he took the glass from her hand. It trembled in his grip and he lightly sipped from it. He sat back so he wouldn’t have to stare at his own puke and looked at his mom. He smiled weakly, “Sorry, Mom.” He took another sip from his water. “I just got nauseous all of a sudden.”  


“Oh, baby. There’s no need to be sorry. You can’t help it if your stomach is bothering you. Do you want to stay home today?”  


“I can’t!” Mason said in a rush. He stuttered, “I...I mean..I don’t want to miss the big test I have today.” Something in his gut told him that skipping college wasn't an option. His thoughts strayed to Leo. His nightmare swirled into reality and he wasn’t so sure that his best friend was even alive. Tears stung his eyes and he stood. He had to clean up this mess fast.  


“Mason? Are you crying again?” Maggie gripped her older brother’s shirt and she gazed up at him with round, worry filled eyes.  


His mother gasped, “What do you mean again?” She looked from Maggie to Mason. “What happened?”  


Mason swatted at the few tears that slipped down his cheek, “No, Maggie. My eyes are just watering from...uh…” He swallowed the sudden knot that formed in his throat. “From...the vomiting.” He smiled softly at her and his mom. He didn't want them to know about his nightmare. About the fact that he almost believed it was completely and utterly real.


	2. It Lingers

Mason stared blankly at the sidewalk as he walked in the direction of his college. It wasn’t very far from his house and he preferred the fresh air over sitting in a musty car. He dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. No notifications. He dialed Leo’s number and sucked in a deep breath as he lifted the device to his ear.  
He listened to it ring 5 times before it went to voicemail. Hiya! Clearly, I can’t come to the phone right now so why don’t you leave a voicemail and I’ll call you back. Thanks. Leo’s voice fell silent. The phone beeped and Mason stayed silent, his hands trembling. He slowly lowered the phone from his ear and hit the red “hang up” button.  
Leo was fine. Perfectly fine. There was no need to freak out. He would see him during class. Mason did everything in his power to keep himself from bolting to the college. The thought of Leo, lying in a bloodied mess on the ground and all alone, made his heart ache. His chest tightened and he bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the sudden well of tears. He desperately hoped that Leo was fine. Why wouldn’t he be? Mason thought. It was a dream. Not real life. But by god did it feel real. 

* * * * *

Mason shoved through the door to his first lecture and nearly toppled over into someone. He offered a small smile in apology and found his seat. He glanced at the chair next to him. It was empty. Where was he? Leo had probably overslept as usual but Mason couldn’t help but feel the sudden dread when the nightmare burned through his mind again. He dialed his number and placed the phone against his ear. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. It went to voicemail again. Nausea churned in his stomach and his heart pounded in his chest. He dialed Leo again and waited. On the third ring, someone answered the phone. 

“Mason?” Leo’s voice was raspy, like he had just woken up. “Is something wrong?” Mason sat in silence, completely frozen. Relief washed over him and he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. 

“Mason? Are you there?” Leo asked again. Mason sat back and finally relaxed. He smiled softly to himself. It was just a dream. Boy, did he freak himself out. 

“Yeah, sorry. Uh...class is starting in less than five minutes.” Leo always slept in. No matter what. The world could end and he would still be asleep. 

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. The sudden shock hit. “Oh shit! You’re right!” Leo groaned in disappointment. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” 

Mason ran his fingers through his mess of hair and blew out a heavy sigh, “Uh…..I...I’ve been..uh...dealing with a lot this morning.” He stared at the floor, his expression completely empty. Something tugged at his gut. Something about his nightmare that still made him uneasy. 

He sucked in a breath and it shook as he let it out. “I’ll take notes for you. Just...be here before the next lesson.” Leo began to say something but Mason hung up. His nightmare had freaked him out. How could he explain that he watched his best friend die in a dream and believed it was real? That his gut feeling was making him think crazy things? What did his gut feeling even mean? Was Leo actually going to die? 

No. No. Of course not. He laughed internally at himself. I’m exhausted. That’s all. I can’t think straight at the moment. Maybe he should have skipped college for today. He lifted his hazel eyes to the professor who announced that he would begin the lesson. Mason pulled out his books and began taking notes as the professor wrote things down on the large white board at the front of the room. This day couldn’t go by any slower. 

***** 

Time passed in what felt like slow motion as Mason’s three lessons dragged on endlessly. He had to sit through six hours of listening to lectures that went in one ear and out the other. His mind kept wandering to Leo. He hadn’t shown up all day and he couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of dread that twisted through is gut. 

Calm down. You talked to him on the phone. What’s there to be worried about? He sounded perfectly fine. Tired but fine. Mason thought, shaking his head. He walked down the hallway of his college and pushed through the double doors of the building. The crisp, cool air swept across his skin and he inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Plus, I didn’t let him finish what he was saying on the phone. I just hung up. Mason mentally scolded himself. 

He dug his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen. One missed call. It was from Leo. He was probably calling to tell him that he wasn’t coming. Mason groaned and dialed Leo’s number. He lifted the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. Leo eventually picked up after the fourth ring. 

“What’s up, Mason?” Leo said with the same raspy voice. 

“I just..I missed your call from earlier. I figured I’d call you back.” Mason fidgeted with the bottom of his hoodie as he walked home. 

“Yeah, I’m not feeling well. I think I’m getting a cold. I was going to tell you that but you hung up before I could.” 

Mason stayed silent for a few moments. 

“Mason?” Leo’s voice was laced with concern. 

Mason’s voice shook, “I’m sorry, Leo. I…” He took a deep breath and blinked back tears that threatened to fall. Too many emotions flooded him at once. He needed to calm down. But how could he? The heartbreak that tore through his soul in his nightmare still resonated within him. He felt what it was like to lose Leo and for some reason, that feeling dug deeper into his heart. 

“Mason? What’s wrong?” Leo asked in a gentle tone. “Hey, why don’t you come over? We can talk about it, okay?” 

When Mason didn’t say anything, Leo spoke again, “Please?” 

Mason nodded and looked at his feet as he whispered into the phone, “Okay.” He inhaled another shaky breath, “I’m sorry, Leo.” He wiped at the tears that dripped onto his cheeks, “I..I don’t mean to worry you.” He said softly. 

By the time that the two got off the phone, Mason had arrived at home. He had taken a few moments to calm down before he walked in through the front door. His mother greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. 

“How was college?” She asked in a bright tone. A smile cracked across her lips. 

Mason plastered on a fake smile, “It was good. Just boring as always.” He shifted his tone so it would seem like he was telling the truth. 

“That’s good, Honey.” His mother didn’t seem to notice and if she did, she didn’t let on. 

“Uhh..I’m gonna go over to Leo’s. I don’t know how long I’ll be there.” He said as he made his way to his room. “I’m just gonna set my stuff down.” 

“Alright. Have fun and don’t stay too late!” His mother called to him as he walked up the stairs.


	3. It Couldn't Be

Mason knocked lightly on his best friend’s bedroom door. Leo’s mother didn’t mind if Mason walked through the front door without being invited in. Malia adored him and knew how close her son was to him.  


His entire body trembled as he heard Leo shuffling around. How in the hell was he supposed to tell him that a dream, of all things, broke his heart into a million pieces? It just made him sound crazy.  


Leo opened his door and leaned against it. He scanned Mason’s face and shook his head, “You look pale, M. Paler than me and I’m the sick one.” A light chuckle left his lips at that statement.  


Mason didn’t even crack a smile. He rubbed at his tired eyes with a shaky hand and sucked in a breath. Exhaustion caught up with him fast. He glanced away for a few moments before returning his hazel eyes to Leo’s baby blue ones.  


Leo watched Mason carefully and his smile fell. “You look exhausted too.” He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his room. He pushed his door closed and stared at Mason. He had heavy bags under his eyes and he looked extremely pale compared to his naturally tan skin tone. Leo also noticed how his entire body shook.  


Mason nodded and rubbed his eyes again, “I didn’t sleep well.” He gazed at Leo for a moment before all of his emotions kicked into overdrive. Tears stung his eyes and his knees buckled. He dropped to the floor.  


“Mason!” Leo crouched down next to him and placed a hand gently on his back. He brushed Mason’s hair off of his forehead and gazed at him with concern. “Holy shit. What the hell happened?”  


Mason let out a sob and squeezed his eyes shut. The nightmare invaded his thoughts and each wound that Leo had was clearly discernible. He tried to take a deep breath.  


“I just…..I watched you die.” He whispered as more tears streamed down his cheeks.  


Leo’s baby blue gaze widened, “What?”  


Mason nodded, “I had a….a” He hiccuped as he continued, “A nightmare. You died. It felt so real.” His voice stayed very quiet. “I have this feeling like…..like it’s actually going to happen.”  


Leo moved to sit down in front of Mason. His eyes scanned over his best friend and their gazes met. Something felt odd about what Mason had said. He’s heard of people having realistic dreams but never to the point where they believed it was going to become reality. He quickly masked his suspicion with concern.  


“I’m right here and frankly, I don’t plan on going anywhere, okay? I’ve barely lived. There’s no way I can die now.” Leo said with a smile. “Plus, you’re my best friend. Leaving you is the last thing I would want to do.”  


Mason nodded and wiped at the tears that still streamed endlessly onto his cheeks. He inhaled a shaky breath and let it out slowly. He tried to calm the storm of emotions he felt but nothing could stop the gruesome visions of Leo’s mangled body from swarming his mind.  


A small gasp escaped his lips and the nausea rolled through his stomach again. His skin paled further and he immediately stood up. He glanced at Leo. All he could see was his best friend lying in a pool of his own blood with chunks ripped from his body.  


“Mason? What’s wr-” Leo was cut off as Mason bolted from the bedroom. He hurried down the hallway, in the direction of the bathroom. Unable to hold it back anymore, he vomited up everything he had eaten that day, right there in the hallway. Violent tremors racked through his body and he sunk to the floor in a heap.  


Leo hurried after him and just barely managed to miss his best friend throwing up. He stared in shock. “Holy shit, Mason. Are you okay?”  


Mason didn’t look at him. He didn’t even glance in his direction. He kept his eyes plastered to his intertwined fingers. He blinked slowly and started falling to the side. He mumbled something that was inaudible and fell over completely. As soon as his head hit the floor, he was out.  


Panic filled Leo’s chest as he stared at the unconscious Mason. “Mom!” His baby blue gaze never left his best friend. “Mom, please! Mason threw up!”  


His mother came quickly followed by Lucas, Leo’s older brother. Malia froze in her tracks and Lucas almost smacked into her back. He moved next to her and stopped walking as soon as his eyes landed on the vomit.  


Leo hadn’t looked at either of them. His focus stayed on Mason. “I...I don’t know what happened. We were talking and then he bolted. He looked so pale and so exhausted.”  


Lucas glanced over to Mason and then shifted his gaze to his little brother. “What were you two talking about?”  


Leo finally looked over at his family members. “A nightmare that he had. He was so freaked out about it that he started to cry.” He shook his head, “I died in his dream, Lucas.”  


Lucas’s brow creased, “Okay. Is that it? His nightmare just freaked him out?”  


Leo stared at his brother and shook his head, “He has a feeling that it’s going to come true. A very very strong feeling.”  


Lucas and his mother exchanged a glance. They were both thinking the same thing.  


“You don’t think he’s……?” Lucas started.  


Malia shifted her gaze to Mason and stared at his lifeless form. “That’s impossible.” He couldn’t be. Could he?


	4. Normal?

Mason awoke to the soft chatter of voices drifting from beneath a closed door. His hazel eyes were half lidded as they slid open. A dull ache resonated throughout his entire body and his head pounded. He also noted how his stomach hurt more than anything. His gaze was plastered to the ceiling in an endless stare and a thin fog swirled around in his mind. For a moment, he completely forgot about where he was. About the horrible nightmare that haunted him even when he was awake. Confusion mixed into the haze and Mason slowly lifted himself up.  


His brows creased as his glazed expression scanned the room. Odd. His bedroom wasn’t painted a light gray. He didn’t have a large floor to ceiling window either. His eyes trailed around more and the realization finally set in.  


Leo’s bedroom. That’s where he was. How could he forget? He had vomited all over his hallway. The voices suddenly grew louder and Mason realized that it was Leo yelling. He turned toward the door and slowly crept over to it.  


Curiosity stirred inside of him. What were they talking about so secretively? He placed his ear lightly against the door, his ears straining to listen.

_How is that even a possibility?! Leo whispered harshly. Mason is normal. Perfectly **normal!**_

_****_

_****_

_Are you sure about that? Another male voice. Mason assumed it was Lucas. Why do you think it’s affecting him so much then?!_

__

****

__

****

__

____

__

A female voice suddenly cut through the tension. It was Malia. _Will you two stop barking at each other? We don’t have any assurance that it is what we think it is._

__

_____ _

__

_What?! That’s enough to prove it! Lucas growled._

__

______ _ _

__

Mason sucked in a breath and turned the doorknob. He pulled the door open and padded, with socked feet, into the kitchen. He glanced at the three people who surrounded the island counter. They were all silent now and their attention shifted to him.  


__

______ _ _

__

“Enough to prove what?” Mason asked quietly. His gaze shifted from one person to the other until they landed on Leo.  


__

______ _ _

__

“Uh….” Leo began. He shifted uncomfortably and peeled his eyes away from his best friend.  


__

______ _ _

__

Malia plastered on a warm smile, “Family matters. Don’t worry about it, honey.” She chuckled, “It’s nothing you want to get involved in anyway. It can get heated very quickly.”  


__

______ _ _

__

Mason nodded without saying a word. He glanced over at Lucas. The anger was visible on his face and his hands shook violently. Lucas turned stormy gray eyes toward him. An emotion that looked like sympathy crossed his features but was quickly replaced with a scowl. Mason wasn’t sure if it was his head messing with him or if Lucas had looked sorry for him.  


__

______ _ _

__

Lucas turned his scowl toward his younger brother and spun on his heel. He stormed out of the kitchen toward his bedroom and as he went, his arm knocked a glass off of the counter. It shattered onto the tile floor right next to Leo.  


__

______ _ _

__

Why would he feel sorry for him? Did something happen while he was asleep? Getting lost in his thoughts, the broken glass didn’t register in his mind until Leo shouted.  


__

______ _ _

__

Leo jumped to the side before the glass shards hit his feet. “What the hell, Lucas?!” He yelled.  


__

______ _ _

__

His brother didn’t flinch. He didn’t even turn around. A bedroom door slamming shut echoed throughout the house and Malia hurried after her eldest son.  


__

______ _ _

__

“I’m so sorry, Mason.” She ruffled his hair gently. “He’s got a temper.”  


__

______ _ _

__

After he heard the bedroom door open and close quietly, Mason gazed at Leo, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but what were you guys talking about earlier? You said I was “perfectly normal”. What does that mean?”  


__

______ _ _

__

Leo, who had bent down to pick up the bigger glass pieces, froze. He slowly stood up and stared hard at his best friend. His expression was completely blank and his voice was unnervingly even.  


__

______ _ _

__

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”  


__

______ _ _

__

Mason frowned and moved to help Leo clean up the glass. “Leo, please. Tell me. It had something to do with me and I want to know why.”  


__

______ _ _

__

Leo shook his head and bent down again to continue his work, “It’s nothing, Mason. Like my mother said, family matters.”  


__

______ _ _

__

Mason opened his mouth to speak again but Leo cut him off. “I said it’s nothing! Just drop it!” He snapped.  


__

______ _ _

__

Mason froze, startled. “Okay.” He mumbled, quietly.  


__

______ _ _

__

He stood to grab the dustpan without saying another word. Clearly, whatever they had been talking about, upset Leo. Curiosity sunk its teeth into Mason. He wanted to know what they were whispering about and why he was involved.  


__

______ _ _

__

If Leo wouldn’t tell him, he’d just have to find someone else. Someone like Lucas.

__

______ _ _

__


End file.
